1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to determining experts and more specifically to determining expertise through speech analytics.
2. Introduction
Enterprises often analyze the skills of their employees to make expertise determinations. Employees can then be classified as experts in their respective areas of interest and expertise. This allows an enterprise to quickly identify which employees may be an effective resource in a specific area. As a result, the enterprise can direct questions, comments, problems, and relevant information to designated experts in an efficient manner.
Unfortunately, making expertise determinations in an enterprise can be a difficult and costly undertaking, particularly in larger enterprises which have a vast number of employees. Typically, the skills of employees, including agents in contact centers, are statically determined through a skills database. However, the skills database is often incomplete or outdated, which drastically reduces the accuracy and comprehensiveness of the expertise determinations. Accordingly, it is generally very difficult to quickly and accurately identify which employees may be an effective resource in a specific area.